The use of biofuels is becoming more and more popular in the United States and around the world. Biofuels generally represent fuels manufactured using organic biomass, such as vegetable oils, organic fats, and organic greases. This is opposed to petrochemical-based fuels, which are manufactured using crude oil or other petrochemicals.
Biofuels and petrochemical-based fuels typically have associated “cloud points.” The cloud point of a fuel denotes the temperature at which haze begins to appear in the fuel. This haze is caused by solidified wax particles forming within the fuel as the temperature of the fuel falls below some threshold point. Obviously, it is desirable to use a fuel at a temperature above its cloud point. If a fuel is used at a temperature below its cloud point, the particles that form in the fuel can clog an engine or cause other problems.